Flying insect traps are known to use adhesive trapping medium to fix flies, or other flying insects, alighting upon the medium. The insects are attracted by a source of ultraviolet light, and they are further attracted by the use of pheromones to an adhesive medium. A primary object of such fly traps has been to create a source of ultraviolet (UV) light sufficient to attract the flying insects to the trap because it is fix the insects to an adhesive board or conveyor within the trap, as a more desirable, sanitary way of handling the insects. However, in the past, flying insect traps using adhesive trapping medium and a source of UV light to attract the insects have been primarily directed to commercial applications, rather than household uses.